April Fools' Day!
by Merrymary05
Summary: Serena is planning an April Fools' Day joke on her friends, but see who really gets fooled. "And to think it all started with facebook."


**Author's notes: So it's April Fools' Day and this idea came to me since I pulled a similar trick on my friends today. It's something I came up with in an hour so it's not my best work. Don't hate me because I was also working on this at 1am and it's probably full of errors and really lame. I know there's probably other April Fools' Day stories, but I think this is kind of original. Enjoy the story anyway and let me know what you think.**

_Serena is now in a relationship._ Serena smiled to herself as read all of the comments her friends left on facebook since changing her relationship status this morning.

"You go girl!" Mina had written.

"When do we get to meet this guy?" Rae wrote.

"Congratulations Serena," Amy had written.

"Who is he?" Lita asked.

She smiled and logged off her computer before getting ready to meet up with her friends at the arcade. Her plan was working so far and she was hoping she would be able to make her story believable when she talked to her friends about it. It was April 1, also known as April Fools' Day, and Serena wanted to have the last laugh for once. She walked inside the arcade and passed a boy eating ice cream in a booth before she saw Andrew wiping down the counter. "Hi Andrew!" she said cheerfully as she sat down in front of him. "Can I get an ice cream sundae?"

"Hi Serena," Andrew replied. "I'm sorry, but the ice cream machine broke yesterday and we won't be able to get it fixed until next week."

Serena turned around and looked at the boy she saw when she walked in finishing an ice cream cone. She smirked. "Then where did he get ice cream from?"

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck. "The ice cream man?"

"Nice try, Andrew, but you can't fool me. So can I have a sundae or not?"

"Ok, ok," he said in defeat. "I just didn't have time to think of something more complicated for April Fools' Day. But you on the other hand young lady… I saw your update on facebook. Don't think I can't see straight through that one."

"Aww," Serena whined. "How did you know?"

Andrew set the ice cream in front of her. "You know you would have told me you had a boyfriend first before posting it on stupid facebook."

Serena sighed. "You know me too well." The bells jingled and Serena turned to see her friends walking inside. "Please don't ruin it. I wanna have some fun with them because they're so gullible."

"My lips are sealed," Andrew said before he walked away to attend to another customer.

"Spill it, Meatball Head," Rae said bluntly.

"Spill what?" Serena asked innocently.

"You know what," Lita said crossing her arms.

Serena put a spoon of ice cream in her mouth and gulped it loudly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We saw it on facebook silly," Mina said.

"What they're trying to say is we want to know more about your new boyfriend," Amy finally said. "We're so happy for you."

"Oh him," Serena said before giggling. "Well you'll meet him soon enough."

"Hi Serena," a familiar voice said behind her.

Serena turned around and smiled sweetly at Darien. "Hi Darien. How are you today?"

"HIM?!" the four girls exclaimed.

Serena grinned. _This is working better than I thought._ "Yes him," she said standing up and taking his hand in hers. Darien smiled wider. "Now if you'll excuse us we must get going now. Come on, Darien." She dragged him out of the arcade as the girls watched in amazement.

"I knew she liked him!" Mina said. "You all owe me $10"

"I can't believe this," Rae muttered as she pulled out some money.

"We should have known all their fighting was an act," Lita said giving Mina $10.

"I'm glad I didn't play this game," Amy said smiling.

"What game?" Andrew said as he walked in front of them.

"I bet all the girls $10 that Serena had a crush on Darien and I was right!" Mina said proudly.

"Did you know Serena and Darien are dating?" Rae asked.

Andrew smiled. Darien came in and told him he was ready to call a truce with Serena. Knowing about his "secret" crush on her, Andrew decided to mix things up and sent Darien over to where Serena was standing knowing she would drag him into her little joke. But he never told him about the joke Serena was playing on her friends. It seemed as though everything was going better than expected. "Is that why they left together?" Andrew asked innocently. "Good for them."

Lita looked at him carefully. "You know something else don't you?" Andrew shifted uncomfortably.

"It has something to do with Serena and Darien, correct?" Amy said.

"Well…," Andrew started. "Darien has a 'secret' crush on Serena. But that's all I'm telling."

*******

Darien was excited that Serena was voluntarily hanging around with him. He was sure that she would be yelling at him by now, but she was definitely making things easier. "So where are we going, Serena?" he asked.

"I don't really know," she replied. "As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."

"There's a carnival downtown. Would you like to go with me?"

Serena smiled brightly. "I'd love to!"

"Great," Darien said happily. _This is going so much better than I thought it would._ "We can go there on my motorcycle if you don't mind."

"Ok," Serena said as Darien started pulling her in the direction of the parking lot where he parked his motorcycle. Within minutes they were riding together on his motorcycle with incredible speed. Serena was comfortable wrapping her arms around Darien's waist as she held on for the ride. _It's too bad today is April Fools' Day._

"We're here," Darien said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Were you ok on the motorcycle?"

"Yeah," Serena said handing her his extra helmet. "It was fun." They walked towards the ticket booth and Darien paid for both of their tickets. Serena tried to hand him some money for her ticket.

"Just keep it," Darien said as they walked through the gates.

"But…" Serena started.

"But nothing Meatball Head," he said affectionately. "What do you wanna do first?"

Serena sighed and looked around. Suddenly she gasped loudly. "Let's do the bumper cars!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bumper cars line. "Why'd you bring me here today?"

"Because I heard you talking about how much you wanted to come to a carnival someday and I thought it was a good day to do it since the weather is nice and all. I'm glad the rain finally stopped."

"It won't last long," Serena said. "You know what they say: April showers bring May flowers." It was finally their turn to get in the bumper cars. Serena ran to a red car while Darien found a black car nearby. "You're going down, Shields," Serena said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Not before I get you first, Meatball Head," Darien said confidently. A giant stoplight began making noises as it changed from red to yellow and finally to green before everyone's cars powered up. Serena sped away quickly hoping to move fast enough out of Darien's way, but she was already being hit multiple times by other people and it was slowing her down. Someone suddenly bumped Serena's car very hard from behind and she turned to see Darien laughing at her. "Going down, eh Meatball Head?"

Serena growled and maneuvered her car so she was between other cars and finally beside Darien's. She started ramming him in the side until he finally got stuck in a corner while she drove away. She laughed hysterically and continued bumping other cars in her way. Before she knew it Darien was beside her again and she tried to ram him again. This time he sped up a bit and caused her to run into a wall. Darien laughed and drove away. "You jerk!" She got away from the wall and snuck behind him before giving him a final bump from behind as time finally ran out and the cars powered down. Serena was having a little trouble getting out of her seatbelt and looked up to see Darien's hand extended to hers when she was finally free. She smiled and took his hand as he helped her stand up. "I told you I'd get you," she said proudly.

"I still bumped you more than you bumped me," Darien said as they walked together.

"At least I didn't get stuck in a corner," Serena said laughing.

"True. What do you wanna do next?"

*******

Hours later after riding various rides together, dinner, and multiple mini games in between, Serena and Darien were just coming off of the ferris wheel. "Oh come on, Meatball Head," Darien was saying. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I guess it was ok since I was with you," she said still clutching his arm. "I still really hate heights!"

Darien shook his head as they passed more mini games. He stopped them in front of the dart boards where he saw an oversized teddy bear holding a heart as a prize. "How about I make it up to you by winning that bear for you?"

Serena looked at the bear and smiled when she read the sign above it. "You'd have to get 7 bull's eyes in a row. That's practically impossible."

Darien smirked. "We'll see about that," he said as he paid for his darts. He stood straight and concentrated before throwing the first dart in the first bull's eye.

"Lucky shot," Serena muttered. Darien smiled and repeated his process for the next 5 targets hitting the bull's eye every time. "I bet you can't do this one."

"I bet I can," Darien said before repeating his process. The only difference was that he looked at Serena and smiled before he threw the last dart. He narrowly missed the bull's eye. _I guess I lost my concentration_ he thought to himself with a smile. _I'd rather concentrate on her anyway._

"Nice try," the booth man said. "I give you an A+ for effort. Here's the second place prize." He handed Darien a smaller version of the teddy bear holding a heart that was the size of a regular stuffed animal.

"I wonder what I can do with this," Darien said as he and Serena walked away. He suddenly smiled. "Oh yeah… this is for you Meatball Head." He handed Serena the bear happily.

Serena took the bear as if it were a prized possession and squeezed it tight. "Thank you, Darien," she said as they sat on a bench in a secluded area together. They both sat in silence admiring the view as the stars finally came out and a full moon shined brightly. "You know you really didn't have to do all this," Serena said after a while.

"I wanted to," Darien said. "I saw you looking at the bear earlier and I wanted to win it for you."

"No Darien," Serena said. "I meant you didn't have to take me to the carnival today."

"I wanted to do that too," Darien started to explain. He looked at her directly to make sure he had her attention. "Today I had all intentions of calling a truce with you. I hate arguing with you all the time and I wanted to be friends, but after today I feel like I can be braver and take another step forward." He sighed. "I like you a lot. You've grown on me in the last few months and I just love your personality and zest for life. Sure you can be a little ditzy and kind of a klutz, but you're sweet and kind and beautiful too. You probably don't feel the same way, but at least you know the truth and it's off my chest." Serena started to giggle and then it turned into a loud laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're pulling an April Fools' joke on me aren't you?" Serena asked. "I just find it funny because I tricked the girls into thinking I had a boyfriend and then you spent the whole day with me to confess fake feelings to me." She started laughing again.

Darien frowned. _It is April 1__st__ isn't it?_ "Serena, I don't know what kind of joke you were playing, but I was totally serious. I didn't even realize it was April 1st until just now." Serena was still laughing. Now Darien was getting annoyed. _She is going to get it now…_ He suddenly leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. He didn't want to scare her too bad by kissing her on the lips so he played it safe.

Serena stopped laughing and put a hand on the cheek he just kissed. It still felt warm and she could feel her face blushing when the butterflies came in her stomach. She finally looked up and smiled at him. "So you're serious? You like me? You really think I'm sweet and kind and… beautiful?" Darien nodded eagerly and Serena giggled.

"Ok I get it," Darien said agitatedly. "You still think it's a joke. Ha, ha… very funny. I've embarrassed myself enough…"

Serena interrupted him by giving him a short kiss and giggled again. "It's not a joke. It's just funny because I like you too. You're smart and handsome and sophisticated and I never thought you would ever be attracted to someone like me. It was the last thing I was expecting to hear from you today."

Darien smiled and wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders as she leaned on his chest and watched the stars again in content silence. "This is the best April Fools' Day ever."

"I agree," Serena said. "And to think it all started with facebook."

_**The End**_


End file.
